


Virgil's Secret

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Forgive me Lord for I'm back on my BULLSHIT, Tags will be updated with time, Yes I know I didn't need to add another to the pile, Yes it's another multichaptered fic, fangs, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: Virgil has fangs from being with the dark sides, he doesn't want the others to know(Based off of a comic on Tumblr drawn by @prettyinaccurate and by based I mean almost copied. Just more details as one does with writing)





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil didn’t know what to do.

He had just been welcome to the main sides and was already keeping a secret from them. 

It wasn’t too hard to keep the secret anyway, just cover his mouth, don’t eat in front of them, don’t smile, don’t talk, don’t-

Well there was a lot of things to avoid to keep this simple secret.

 

Creativity was already suspicious about him when he first got there from his lack of interaction with everyone, over hearing his conversation with Logic

 

“Pssst, what’s with the new guy?”

 

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

 

Virgil started to squirm where he was standing ‘Great, I just got here and they already don’t trust me. Because of these stupid things!’ he was brought back to the conversation when he saw Morality get in between the other two

 

“Be nice you two. The boy is just shy.” Morality directed his eyes at Creativity making it clear that the message was for him

 

“We don’t even know his  _ name  _ Morality!” Creativity told him

 

Virgil could tell this could quickly turn into a argument, so with a deep breath Virgil run his tongue against his fangs raising his hand to cover his mouth

 

“Um,” 

 

The other 3 stopped arguing hearing his voice for the first time

 

“You… you can call me, Anxiety.”

 

A look was shared before they all looked back at him all with different expressions but they all expressed a feeling of understanding

 

Virgil closed his eyes quietly sighing in relief behind his hand.

 

\----

 

A few days after then, Virgil was leaning against a wall going through his phone looking up when he heard Morality’s voice

 

“Anxiety! Kiddo wanna join us over here?”

 

Virgil chewed on the inside of his mouth biting some of the skin off as he stood in between Morality and Logic keeping his mouth shut tight his shoulders tense and close against himself to avoid touching either of them

 

“Okay, great!” Morality’s grin got wider as soon as Virgil took his place “I wanna try out a new dad joke on you guys!”

 

Logic and Creativity made sounds of agreement while Virgil just nodded

 

“So, I bought new shoes…” He looked at the 3 trying to keep his smile contained “From a drug dealer!” Morality bounced looking down at Virgil who was only getting more squirmy from the eye contact

 

Morality calmed down a bit before he finished the joke “I’m not sure what he laced them with…” He struggled to stop his laughter “BUT I’VE BEEN TRIPPING ALL DAY!” he laughed some before he realized no one else was

 

He looked down feeling rejected 

 

Virgil looked up at Morality debating what he was about to do

 

“Hey Morality…”

 

The other looked up to his name “Yes?”

 

“The graveyards here are pretty crowded.” He kept his mouth covered looking at him “People must be  _ dying  _ to get in.”

 

Morality let out a little gasp starting to laugh

 

Virgil started to smile along with him trying to keep his lips closed his thoughts sprinting around his head

‘It’sokayyoucantellhimit’sjustMoralityhewon’tcare.Andevenifhefreaksyoucantellhimit’sjustacosme.It’s just Morality he’s smiling he liked your joke.’

 

With that Virgil slowly dropped his hand to smile fully at Morality, where his teeth would be showing fangs in their place.

 

Virgil’s heart raced and he started to sweat at Morality’s face his smile dropping into a straight line

 

Virgil’s smile stopped too turning into a face of worry, he closed his eyes cowering whispering a fearful “morality…?”

Morality kept his eyes on Virgil as he whispered back “Fish are friends, not food.”

 

Virgil slowly opened his right eye to see the awestruck look in his eyes.

 

Well his secret was a bit less of a secret now, wasn’t it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Logan!

Virgil let out a huge breath of relief when he realized Morality wasn’t scared, or freaked out or angry

 

Morality grabbed the other’s wrists to get a better look at his mouth “You’re teeth oh my  _ goodness _ !! They’re so sharp!”

 

Virgil broke away from Morality’s grip moving back

 

“Wait, hold on a second” Morality’s tone became serious “Is this why you cover your mouth? And never eat in front of us?”

 

Virgil looked at him and slowly nodded, still reaching up to cover his mouth with his hand “Yeah pretty much.”

 

Morality gave him a reassuring smile “I know we’re still strangers to you but you can trust us.”

 

Virgil gave him a skeptical look, he could barely trust Morality with this much less the other 2. The thought sent a wave of panic through his thoughts

 

“Or at least me.” Morality reached out to put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder

 

Virgil still shook his head “It’s still not that simple-”

 

“Morality.” Logic called from behind Virgil “Have you seen my copy of-” Logic cut himself off seeing Morality suddenly jump in front of Anxiety and cover his face with his arm

“What’s going on here?”

 

Morality started laughing obviously nervous “Nothing’s  _ ‘going on’ _ silly! Just 2 friends hanging out! Right Anxiety?!” He slightly nudged him

 

Virgil stayed silent his hand covering his mouth tight staring straight ahead

 

Logic raised a brow looking over the 2 before making eye contact with Morality “Well, you’re clearly lying.” He saw the looks of fear in their eyes “But, if no harm is being done. I suppose it doesn’t really matter.” 

 

Morality put his hand over his heart “Thanks, Lo. Nothing bad I promise.”

 

Logic starts to walk past them “In that case I’ll take my book and leave.” He looks down at Anxiety getting lower “Although. I do find it suspicious in of itself that Morality would feel the need to lie at all.”

 

Logic kept his voice calm but Virgil could tell he wasn’t feeling calm at all, he was just getting more suspicious, he closed his eyes knowing that Logic was getting closer

 

“ _ Especially _ because this is new behaviour starting upon  _ your  _ arrival” He growled 

 

“Logic!” Morality raised his voice making Virgil and Logic look at him “Anxiety didn’t and  _ hasn’t  _ done anything to anyone. Stop criminalizing him!” He kept a firm tone making eye contact with Logic

 

Virgil covered his face with his hood as there was just silence for a few seconds, he got ready to apologize when he heard Logic clear his voice 

 

“I didn’t mean to offend.” 

 

Morality immediately softened up “Oh okay! I believe you.” He looked back at Virgil “Buut I do think you owe Anxiety an apology.” He got closer so Virgil wouldn’t hear him “You made him uncomfortable when we should be making him feel at home.”

 

Logic sighed “Very well Morality.” He turned to address Virgil “Anxiety, although my accustation was warranted and supported by reason apparently an apology is in order.” 

 

Virgil glanced at Morality

 

“That’s the best you’ll get.” Morality shrugged “Lo has a hard time admitting when he’s wrong.”

 

Virgil nodded and smiled a bit keeping his mouth closed only now realizing he’s been picking at his cheeks again 

 

“Yes well. That is the most truthful apology I can supply.” He looks at Virgil again making uncomfortable eye contact again “I am to assume it was satisfactory.  _ And I was  _ **_not wrong. Correct?”_ ** Logic gave a slight glare and that was enough to make Virgil forget to cover his mouth before he spoke

 

“Yes sir!” Virgil quickly saw Logic’s eyes go straight to his mouth. Straight to his teeth. Seeing his fangs

 

Oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this in a hour, I'm hungry and my dog is screaming. Help
> 
> Also as always awkward writing is awkward and this is based on parts 3-5 on the comic @prettyinaccurate on Tumblr is drawing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I! Don't! Have! An! Excuse!  
> This is only so many late, but it’s here! The next few chapters will be here soon and so will a completely unrelated fic be here but whatever

Yup, this was it, the world was soon going to end because Virgil forgot to cover his mouth.

Logic would probably soon yell at him and murder him right now on this floor.

 

In a desperate attempt of self preservation he told Logic the first thing that came to mind “You’re dreaming!” 

 

Logic didn’t even blink before responding “Do not insult my intelligence.”

 

Virgil was already scrapping all thoughts of his bucket list before Logic started talking again, “I am to assume the teeth however are the main cause of your suspicious behavior. As well as Morality’’s attempted secrecy.”

 

Virgil glanced over at Morality, his only calm, just to see that he was nervous too. Sweating a bit actually

 

Morality let out a nervous little giggle “See Lo? Nothing bad just some sharpened chompers in a non-threatening mouth!” He spoke a bit slowly as if to remind Logic that he couldn't hurt Virgil especially over this 

 

He hummed obviously getting the hint “Yes, I suppose that’s correct..despite that I still have a few questions!” Logic suddenly produced a notebook and pen “Alright! Firstly-”

 

Virgil didn’t process a single word Logic said other than something about his diet, this was so much. Logic just seemed like he hated him and he wasn’t disgusted by the fangs? And he wasn’t mad at him? 

 

Morality put up his hands “Alright, lets not overwhelm him.” he looked at Virgil now a little curious himself asking in a quieter voice “Do you though? Have any dietary restrictions?” 

 

Virgil looked at them both thinking for a second “Um, I guess? I really only eat meat it’s harder to chew softer stuff.” Logic wrote quickly in his notebook making Virgil realize it had “Diary” scratched out on the front

“Very well,” He shut the notebook “I will collect more data at a more ideal time.” Logic stepped a bit closer to Virgil making them both look down, Logic to Virg and Virg to his shoes 

“I must admit you’re rather fascinating. In a mysterious sense at least.”

 

Silence, Virgil didn’t respond not really knowing how before Morality lit up 

“Oh my gosh! Let’s get Prince down here! I can make steak for dinner in celebration!”

 

Before either Logic or Virg could respond a loud voice came from their stairs 

 

“Did somebody call?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there really anything left to say, all in all Ro may kill my boy

Prince struts down the stairs “What’s this? A house meeting without everyone's favorite prince?!” he walked over to the other three Anxiety didn’t turn around as to not make eye contact with him

Prince dramatically threw his arm over his forehead “Alas!” he exclaimed “You advertise your loyalty and I don’t believe there is a single person you loved that you didn’t eventually betray.” 

 

He smiled staring at the others who stared right back with looks of confusion, after a few seconds of silence Logic spoke up “The Fall?”

 

Morality quickly claps to get everyone’s attention “Well! I’m going to get started on dinner. It’ll be a little while so you kiddos just relax.” He perked up with a idea “Why don’t you watch a movie?” he suggested and walked off to do get dinner on

 

Anxiety let a long breath out through his nose following Logic and Prince to watch a movie with them

\--

It had been an hour now, Logic, Prince and Anxiety all sitting at the table the atmosphere tense.

 

Virgil stared at the table scrunched up his eyes quickly widening in fear when Prince started talking

“Pretending to be mute again I see?” He spoke to him in a amused almost mocking tone “Seemed to be getting along just fine with Logic here earlier.” 

Virgil didn’t respond letting the silence fall again

 

Morality quickly slid to the table setting two plates down “Sorry for the wait kiddos!”

Virgil looked up seeing the plate of steak Morality had set down, he ran his tongue over the points of his fangs

 

Prince chuckled to himself looking at Morality “Umm, pardon me padre but,” he pointed to the plate then looked back at Morality “I think you might have undercooked one of those cows.”

“Huh?” Morality looked over along with Prince hearing a crunch

 

Prince’s jaw dropped a bit seeing Anxiety tearing into the raw steak with ease, his eyes went to the others mouth seeing the fangs

 

Virgil felt his gaze looking up, his heart stopped food off his mind as he almost dropped the food in his hand

His nightmare had come true


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virg is scared boy  
> Roman is anger boy

Virgil was staring at Roman frozen, all he could think was danger, he felt pure fear he hunched in his hoodie staring at Prince 

 

Roman knew there was something wrong with Anxiety, he knew it the whole time. Here Anxiety was this, this monster! He had the fangs the dark get-up, here he was eating raw meat too and he was in HIS home with people HE cared about probably planning to HURT them!

 

Patton saw the anger and protectiveness on Prince and the fear on Anxiety, he walked to Prince slowly putting his hand on his upper arm “Prince…?”

 

Roman stood up quickly knowing what had to be done

“Prince!”

He stuck his hand in his sleeve and quickly pulled out his samurai sword “Morality Logic stay back! It seems this  _ guest _ ,” he spat at Anxiety “Has malintent!”

 

“PRINCE!” Patton wanted to jump into action, wanted to tackle prince,knock the sword from his hands anything to help Anxiety from what was going to happen. He was scared for his new friend but tried to keep his voice calm “I  _ really  _ don’t think-”

 

Prince cut him off quickly holding his sword in front of him “This is your last chance to surrender villain!” He pointed at Anxiety 

“Woah okay, no! No need to surrender” Patton tried to stop Prince still

“NO!” Roman shouted taking a step to keep Morality behind him

 

Virgil couldn’t feel anything else except pure fear, his whole body felt cold even though he was sweating. He could somehow still hear Prince over the pounding of his blood in his ears, God did he even have a stomach anymore? He had felt it drop so low after the sword came out, he was feeling so many thing from his fear he could even feel a headache coming in, but as long as he surrendered maybe Prince wouldn’t kill him 

“I SURRENDER!” he held his hands up hiding his face being them

 

Roman blinked surprised “Huh, that’s never happened before.”

Pattn frowned wanting to comfort the other side “Oh Anxiety you don't have to surrender,” He turned to Prince changing his tone from soft and sympathetic to stern “Prince you’re scaring him!”     
  


Roman furrowed his eyebrows surprised that Morality felt bad “He is  **evil** ! He has  **fangs** !”

 

Logan decided to finally step in putting his hands on Morality’s and Prince’s shoulders “Morality is correct.”

“HEY!” Prince yelled at him

“You’re being irrational,” Logan continues rolling his eyes “Besides, he couldn’t fight you. Just look at him” He gestured at the smaller sweatier figure “He’s terrified.”

God Virgil felt like he was going to pass out, his blood pressure was through the roof. He was still hunched up “That is  _ very  _ correct.” He said quietly 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing again felt really good actually. I haven't felt that happy to get something out in a long time.  
> Anyway as always sorry for weird writing and any typos I suck


End file.
